The Founding of Hogwarts, 2
by rokchichomesickg
Summary: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff finish the final touches of Hogwarts Castle and put out notices for professors. Gryffindor and Slytherin pay a visit to the Council, an early version of the Ministry of Magic


Godric, Helga, Salazar, and Rowena stood in the wide, empty space that was the Great Hall.

"Something is missing," remarked Salazar. His voice carried in the large room.

"I agree," replied Godric. They all turned to look at him, their eyebrows raised. He and Salazar rarely agreed on anything.

"What is to be done," asked Rowena softly.

"First things first," said Helga, conjuring four long tables that nearly spanned the entire length of the Great Hall.

"Right. Well done, Helga," said Godric. The great room didn't seem so empty anymore.

"What about. . ." said Rowena, brandishing her holly wand and conjuring a large banner of a coat of arms. She frowned and pursed her lips. "No, that is not right," she muttered, adjusting her handiwork. It formed itself into a crest of four equal parts, with a large 'H' in the center. Godric let out a boisterous laugh and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, that will do nicely," he commented. They stared at the crest for a moment, realizing that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy was a dream come true. A crackling sound to their left broke Godric, Helga, and Rowena out of their reverie. Salazar was pointing his wand at the ceiling. Tendrils of lighting shot out of the end, and there was a large storm cloud forming inside the castle.

"Slytherin, what are you doing," shouted Godric over the loud popping sound. Salazar didn't reply.

"Salazar, stop! You will bring down the ceiling," cried Helga. Godric was just about to draw his sword when Salazar stopped suddenly, looking up. Godric felt his arm slump; his hand had been on the hilt.

"It is beautiful," said Rowena. There was a note of awe in her voice. Helga had brought out her handkerchief and was holding it to her face, though her eyes were clear. Salazar had bewitched the ceiling to look like the sky outside. It gave one the feeling of openness, even though the castle was dark and enclosed.

"You were saying," said Salazar satirically to Helga. She only shook her head.

"What about when it gets dark," asked Rowena.

"What do you mean," asked Godric.

"The castle needs light. Do you expect the children to study in the dark?"

"I can fix that," said Helga, conjuring thousands of candles and sending them to hover in the air above the tables. She then lit them with a flick of her wand and the Great Hall glowed from the fire of a thousand tiny flames. They smiled at her, except Salazar.

"When shall we put out a notice for professors," asked Rowena. Godric considered for a moment.

"I suppose. . . as soon as possible, now that we are finished." They had kept the castle a secret, in case nothing came of it, but now it was time to reveal it to the world. . . the wizarding world, that is. Helga summoned parchment and ink and wrote a quick notice.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Invites you to apply for post of Professor,

for a subject of your choosing (from a pre-determined list).

You may inquire within or send a post to:

Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin, or Godric Gryffindor

"I think that will do the trick," said Helga, showing it to the others. They consented, and she magicked several copies from the original.

"Where shall we send them," she asked.

"There is a village to the south," said Rowena. "And the Council."

"Right," said Godric in agreement. "Rowena, you and Helga go to the village. Salazar and I will speak to the Council."

Rowena said nothing, but turned on her heel, her long blonde hair and billowy sleeves swishing. In a loud _pop_, she was gone. Helga followed suit, her brown hair a lovely contrast against her yellow robes. She looked back with a smile, holding up the notices, and also disappeared with a _pop_.

Salazar grumbled something about the Council.

"What was that," asked Godric.

"I understand why we have to go see the Council, but I have never liked them." Godric chuckled.

"You rarely like anyone, so that is no surprise to me. Come on." He disappeared as well, leaving Salazar behind to stare at the beautiful ceiling. He looked around in wonder and decided that Hogwarts was definitely worth a few arguments with the Council. Then he Apparated.

The Council was made up of a few elderly men who were very set in their ways.

"We know why you have come," said Baron Wildeoak. Godric's eyes slid over to Baron Albinson. He was an accomplished Seer. There were a few others on the Council, but none that Godric cared to speak to.

"Of course," he replied. "What is your verdict, then?" Baron Wildeoak didn't smile, but his eyes twinkled.

"The school will open. There is no reason why we cannot give our youth a place to learn. Of course, it is entirely up to their parents. Some families will prefer to continue the tradition of teaching their children at home."

"We expected as much," replied Salazar. "It is not a worry of ours." The Baron _harrumphed_ as he dripped wax on the official document giving them permission to publicly advertise the school. He pushed the seal of his ring into the wax.

"Here you are," said the Baron, handing the document to Salazar, who was closer. He took the paper and stashed it somewhere in the folds of his cloak.

"Now, go on. I have other people to see today," said Baron Wildeoak with a flick of his wrist. The doors behind them flung open, revealing a long line of peasants who wanted an audience with him.

"Thank you, sir," said the both of them as they bowed. Then they Apparated to where Helga and Rowena were. The notices covered almost every available flat surface. Godric chuckled.

"My ladies, do you think you have put enough on these walls?" They smiled at him.

"Why, sirs, whatever do you mean," asked Helga, flashing a smile. The sun had darkened the freckles on her round face. Godric only laughed and shook his head. Salazar was standing beside him, clutching the document with the Baron's seal.

"I knew you would get it," Rowena said to him, putting her hand on his arm. Salazar gave her a crooked smile, a thin, tight line, and gave her a slight bow.

"My lady," was all he said. The four of them decided to go back to Hogwarts. They took off their cloaks and settled themselves in front of one of the long tables in the Great Hall, which was laden with food that the House Elves had cooked.

"Nothing to do now but wait," said Godric before he took a bite of turkey.


End file.
